GL.BAL.FORAGER
Current region penetration Difficulty levels Soft Target This is the initial level when you first start GL.BAL.FORAGER*. Winning adds 10 network nodes to Darknet. Hard Target This is the first difficulty level unlocked, it becomes available once you have captured 50 network nodes. Winning this mode adds 50 network nodes to Darknet. Black Echo This is the hardest difficulty in GL.BAL.FORAGER*. It becomes available when you capture 500 network nodes and wiinning it awards you 500 more network nodes. Badges Soft Target This title and badge are rewarded after getting 100 network nodes captured. Hard Target This title and badge are rewarded after getting 1000 network nodes captured. Black Echo This title and badge are rewarded after getting 10000 network nodes captured. Black Echo Tutorial The most effective way to win at Black Echo is to follow a Blitzkieg strategy, if you start to get stuck or boxed in restart since the odds of winning decrease dramaticlly. Below are screen shots showing how to win at one starting setup and describes the rational behind the moves being made Initial Setup The red lines in the picute above show which moves you should make until the grid changes. The idea is to position your self to move into the circled place once the grid changes. This is possible because the space is not available for the computer to move into until after the grid changes which leaves it open for you. Lets assume the grid changes to the screenshot below. This screen shot came from a slightly different starting position but the same initial strategy applied. First Grid Change The idea as stated above is to move into the positon of the circle. Due to where the computer moves your only option to move forward it to move diagonally up and right. Now after this move we have 1 XP which seems to have the greatest effect using the double move to get 1 space closer to the end as shown by the thick red line. This is your 3rd move cueing yet another grid change. Second Grid Change At this point the 2nd Grid change provides us with no moves forward, so the best strategy is to simply fortify your existing path for 3 moves until the next grid change Third and Fourth Grid changes In this case the 3rd Grid Change provided me with a move forward, however I was blocked in at the last column. The Idea here is to wait until 2 xp have accumulated after 1 more grid change. At this point use the power up to destroy one of the computers piecies in the last column, top left power up, and move there. In this case only the bottom piece is a valid one to explode since the top and middle are on empty spaces in the current grid, shown by lack of things extending outwar from them. If at the 1st grid change we had gotten boxed in or the grid place circled in the starting setup was not available it is probably best to restart and try again since by the second grid change the computer has power ups which will make extending out quickly near impossible. Category:Darknet Components